vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madara Uchiha
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Madara Uchiha Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Around 30's by appearance due to the effects of his Edo Tensei, however, most probably he lived over 100 years Classification: Human, Ninja, Konoha founder, Jinchuuriki of the Juubi Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, limited battle - precognition (via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body, fire manipulation, Sharingan allows him to hypnotize opponents and make them see illusions, summoning, can summon colossal meteors, can summon an ethereal warrior like creature (Susano'o) that acts offensively and defensively, can generate wind blades with the swords of his Final Susano'o, Chakra absorption and gravity manipulation via Rinnegan (can likely use all Rinnegan abilities), soul fucking, gravity manipulation, levitation, chakra sensing, regeneration (low-mid). Destructive Capacity: Town Level with massive katons (managed to inflict burns on SM Naruto), Town Level+ with Complete Susano'o | Island Level+ with Perfect Susano'o, higher with Kyuubi under his control | Small City Level with Senjutsu enhanced Complete Susano'o, Mountain Level+ with Rinnegan, Island Level+ with Perfect Susano'o, likely Small Country Level with Tengai Shinsei | At least Country Level+ via powerscaling (His power is bigger than SO6P Obito, close to Rikudou Sennin) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres Speed:' Hypersonic+' | High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (could keep with Hashirama) | High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (could keep with RM Naruto) | Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Able to react SM Minato's Flying God Thunder Technique) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman by himself, Class M+ with Complete Susano'o (superior to Sage Mode Naruto) | Class T+ with Perfect Susano'o | Class M+ with Sage Mode activated (equal to SM Naruto and SM Hashirama), Class T+ with Perfect Susano'o | At least Class T+ Striking Strength: Class GJ+ by himself, Class TJ+ with Complete Susano'o | At least Class PJ+ with Perfect Susano'o | Class TJ+ with Sage Mode activated, at least Class PJ+ with Perfect Susano'o, likely higher | At least Class ZJ+ Durability: Multi City-Block Level+ himself, Town Level+ with Complete Susano'o | Island Level+ with Perfect Susano'o (his Perfect Susano'o tanked Kurama's standard Bijudama and required Choju Kebetsu from Hashiramas Shinsusenju to take down) | Mountain Level+ with Sage Mode activated (can tank several blows from the Bijuus, Senjutsu regeneration makes him hard to kill), Island Level+ with Perfect Susano'o | At least Country Level+ via powerscaling (More durable than Juubito) Stamina: Very high (his chakra is comparable with the bijuus and had enough chakra to summon the Kyuubi), nigh-unlimited being the Juubi's Jinchuuriki Standard Equipment: Gunbai and Scythe, as well as Katana's, spears, Sword of Nunoboko as SO6P Madara Intelligence: Extremely High, created the Moon Eye Plan in the first place, Obito's mentor, extremely skilled shinobi, experienced combatant and Combat/Tactical genius Weaknesses: Arrogant, Sage Mode has a limit time | Vulnerable to Senjutsu and physical attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Jinchūriki Forms & Abilities:' After becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Madara's body undergoes a drastic transformation, obtaining its final transformation immediately. Unlike Obito, the previous jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, Madara was able to retain his ability to think and gained instant control over the beast. ''- Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye)'': The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorise almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. *''Sharingan Genjutsu'': Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. *''Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. '''- Mangekyō Sharingan'':'' Susano'o'':' The third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan after awakening the abilities in both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. *''Perfect Susano'o: Once the final form's chakra is stabilised, the eye-holes that were there before become more accentuated, with a lines running upwards at the side and it gains the traditional long, tengu nose. Its back set of arms, which are still plated, extend upwards like wings and its front set of arms, which lose their plating, are somewhat smaller than the plated arms. The four undulating blades are replaced with straight katanas, which are kept inside the palms of Susanoo's back arms and wielded by its forearms. Unique to Madara, he can shape his Perfect Susano'o around Kurama to gain Island level+ from Kurama's power, while protecting Kurama from Hashirama's suppression abilities. : *''Yasaka Magatama'': Through the use of Susano'o, Madara is able to create the Yasaka Magatama from any of its hands, consisting from a number of magatama bound together through their respective centers by a thread of chakra. Due to this structure, the tools then act in a similar manner to that of a shuriken when thrown by Susano'o (rapidly spinning towards the intended target) and result in a powerful collision upon impact. : ''- Rinnegan'': Said to be the most powerful of the Three Great Dōjutsu. It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques, as well as the seventh path - that is "beyond life and death". *''Preta Path'': Blocking Technique Absorption Seal: A highly advanced sealing technique that is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb chakra right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them. *''Rinbo Hengoku'': An advanced form of Deva Paths ability. Allows Madara to freely manipulate gravity as he choses. Such as levitating his opponents in the air or redirecting his attacks to get around enemy defenses. ''- Katon (Fire Release)'': One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. Fire jutsu are usually mid range and can cover a wide area. The force of the fire chakra is similar to an explosion, as it can carve craters in to rock. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. *''Great Fireball'': The user expels a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower from their mouth. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. *''Great Fire Annihilation'': A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive wall of intense flames, which covers an expansive range. *''Great Fire Destruction'': The user expels a massive stream of intense flames from the mouth that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea of flames. ''- Mokuton (Wood Release)'': An advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood or complete trees. This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. *''Wood Clone'': The user creates a clone of themselves made out of wood. The clone more durable than the normal shadow clones and it has the ability to merge with plants and trees. It also have the ability to travel far distances from the user and are able to communicate with the original. *''Multiple Wood Clones'': This technique is essentially a mass version of the Wood Clone jutsu wherein the user, using the pre-existing vegetation in the immediate vicinity as a medium, creates a large number of wood clones. Madara have shown himself able to create up to 25 clones at once. *''Advent of a World of Flowering Trees'': The user creates a dense forest of flowering trees over a very larger area (calced to be over a kilometer). The pollen produced by these flowers is then released into the atmosphere and when inhaled, renders any afflicted target unconscious. : *''Secret Jutsu'':'' Nativity of a World of Trees'': The user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating chakra, the user maneuvers it as they see fit for attack and defense; and furthermore, this omnipotent technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. With their tremendous life force, the trees can pierce through earthen walls, and extend their branches at their prey in an instant. ''- Tengai Shinsei'': Madara summons a large meteor capable of island level/small country level destruction. He can summon at least one more in addition. This technique is suicidal without being an Edo Tensei. Others Notable Victories: Aizen Sosuke Whitebeard Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Key: Base and MS Madara | EMS Madara | Rinnegan + Sage Mode Madara | SO6P Madara Category:Characters Category:Naruto